Tell Me
by T2 Angel
Summary: Mika is recovering in the hospital after the final battle with the Ozunu Clan when Raizo returns. How will their reunion go? One-shot.


**A/N: I just can't leave Raizo and Mika alone. And who could?! _Ninja Assassin_ was such an awesome movie and they were a great pair! Here is just one more story about them, from yours truly!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tell Me**

Mika was lying in a hospital bed, falling in and out of consciousness and listening to the steady beep of the machines. The assault on the Ozunu Clan compound was five days ago and it would be a while before she was out of hospital. She still had a hole in her chest but she was out of danger. She wouldn't be able to go back to work for a while and it was a guess if she would ever go back out into the field. Somehow, Mika find herself that she was alright with this.

After sleeping for most of the day, Mika awoke and looked over toward the window to see that it was pitch black outside. She looked at the clock read just after 3 in the morning. She looked back near the window when she realized that, when she glanced over at it the first time, she saw someone sitting in a chair.

She smiled. She'd recognize that shadow anywhere. "Thought you'd be long gone by now, Raizo."

Raizo smiled and leaned forward, making his face visible. "I thought I would be, too. But… something called me back."

"What?"

"You."

Mika started to sit up, "Am I on pain meds?"

"You are," Raizo stood up and walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her from sitting up further. "But that doesn't mean that it's not true."

His simple act of touching her told her that this wasn't a dream. That was a win by itself. She settled back down on the bed, "What's so special about me?"

"What isn't?"

She blushed immediately and felt her heart skip a beat. "Okay, this, uh… this is a little surprising. That and I think this is the most you've ever talked to me in a given moment."

He walked to retrieve a chair and pulled it closer to her bed. "I know. But I wish to speak with you more."

She stared at him in shock. "You do?"

"You trusted me, Mika. You defended me to your superiors. You risked your life to save me." He shook his head, "I can't think of anyone else who's done that."

"I just… you looked like you needed help."

"I did. And when I fought Ozunu… your effort to save me… I'd never had that before. I needed the push. Thank you for being my push."

Mika fought back a sudden urge to cry, even though a tear did escape. "You're welcome." She managed to sit up a little straighter, making herself more comfortable. "Tell me about yourself. Who you are. What happened to you. How'd you get to be who you are. I want to know who you are." She smiled a little bigger. "I promise I can stay awake."

Raizo smiled. "I would be happy to." He sighed. "Well, as you learned from studying the Clan, I grew up an orphan."

He told her everything that night. Absolutely everything. His training, Kiriko, and his escape. He held nothing back from her. Mika didn't even pry for the more intimate details; she didn't have to. He wanted to tell her. He felt like he had to for some reason.

At the end of his tale, Raizo leaned over with his hands clasped together. "And then I met you. The rest you know."

Mika stared at him, awe-struck. "Raizo. How… did you survive any of that?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "Stubborn. Too well-trained. I had to make Ozunu pay. What he did to me. What he did to Kiriko."

"I'm sorry you lost her."

"It's fine. I've made my peace with all of that, especially now."

She smiled. "So, what happens now?"

He shook his head. "I honestly don't know. I'm free now. But… I don't know what to do. With the rest of my life."

"How so?"

"I fought to get Ozunu. To kill him. To free myself. Now… I am free." Raizo stared at her then looked away, "And I have no idea what to do next."

Mika stared at him for a while and realized that all of this was the first time she was seeing him as a human. He was, easily, the strongest man she'd ever met but, yet and still, he had fears, uncertainties, and was concerned about the future. She almost giggled; turned out he was human after all.

"Maybe you just need a home," Mika said, shrugging slightly.

"I've never had one before," Raizo said with a touch of depression.

"But you can now."

He stared at her.

"You can have a home. A place where you can go and be at peace."

"Peace." Raizo shook his head, "I don't know anything about that."

"You can learn," Mika said. "Maybe I can help. I would love to help. If that's what you want."

He looked at her, "Would you really want to? I'm not an easy person to be around."

"I've found it pretty easy so far."

"I don't want to impose on your life, Mika." He smiled a bit, "The only reason you're in here and lying on this bed is because of me."

"True," she replied. "But, knowing I'd live through it… I'd do it again. You're worth it."

That took him by surprise. "You truly believe that?"

"Absolutely."

Raizo bowed his head, coming to terms with her kind words. He looked back at her, "I said your heart is special. I didn't realize how much." He took hold of her hand. "Thank you, Mika."

She smiled at him. "Thanks for coming back."

* * *

 **A/N: There you go! Hope you guys liked it! Hit that Favorite button if you did and leave me some REVIEWS!**

 **Also, I'm still playing with the idea of a sequel to my story, "Ninja Assassin: Heiki." It's just that I'm so busy right now and I might get busier in the future. But we'll see. For now, it's still in the planning stages but, you never know. Anyway, thanks for reading, _minasan_! And see you all later! Take care!**


End file.
